elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 35
36 lekcji Viveka: Kazanie trzydzieste piąte – opowiada o narodzinach Viveka. Treść Trzydzieści sześć lekcji Viveka: kazanie trzydzieste piąte Pismo Miłości: 'Formuły właściwej magii ludu Velotha są kontynuacją starożytnej tradycji, jednak ta męskość jest martwa, przez co mówię: co najmniej podmieniona. Prawda zawdzięcza swoje uzdrawiające działanie powstaniu mitu sprawiedliwości oraz koncepcji poświęcenia. Książęta, wodzowie i anioły - wszyscy oni odwołują się do tych samych pojęć. Jest to postawa oparta głównie na hojnym odrzuceniu sugerowanej profanacji, widocznym w ceremoniach, walce na noże, polowaniach i badaniach nad poezją. Co do rytuału okazji, który pochodzi z czasów poświaty w jaskiniach, nie mogę dodać nic więcej, niż tylko rozluźnić wasze równania nastrojów wobec waluty księżycowej. Później - o wiele, wiele później - moje panowanie postrzegane będzie jako akt najwyższej miłości, która jest odbiciem astralnego przeznaczenia i ślubów pomiędzy. Mam tu na myśli katastrofy, które nadciągną ze wszystkich pięciu rogów. Potem będą powtórki, rozdzielone między nadzieje i zakłopotania, sytuacje konieczne jedynie ze względu na okresową śmierć niezmiennego. Kosmiczny czas powtarza się: pisałem o tym we wcześniejszym życiu. Imitacja zanurzenia jest przeczuciem miłości, szaleństwem w podziemiu, a mam tu na myśli dzień, kiedy przeczytacie o swoim zewnętrzu w złotym wieku. Tego dnia bowiem, co będzie cieniem koncepcji poświęcenia, cała historia zobaczy mnie jako to, czym jesteście: zakochanie w złym. Zachować nietkniętą siłę na takim etapie to pozwolić, by istniało coś, co nazwać można jedynie duchem trwającym. Uczyńcie ze swej miłości obronę przed horyzontem. Czyste istnienie nadane jest tylko świętości, która objawia się w miriadach form, w połowie przerażających, a w połowie podzielonych po równo między bezcelowe i pewne siebie. Spóźni się kochanek, który dojdzie do tego inną drogą, niż piątą, gdyż jest to liczba granicy tego świata. Kochanek jest najwyższym krajem i ciągiem wierzeń. Jest świętym miastem pozbawionym bliźniaka. Zasadą jest nieuprawiana ziemia potworów. Potwierdza to jasno ANU i jego bliźniak, który - jak wie miłość - nigdy się nie zdarzył. Podobnie wszystkie inne symbole absolutnej rzeczywistości są starożytnymi ideami gotowymi udać się do mogił, albo przynajmniej ich esencji. Pismo to jest bezpośrednio wywołane kodeksami Mephala, z których wywodzi się seks i zbrodnie, pokonane przez tych jedynie, którzy przejmą te idee bez mojej interwencji. Elita religijna nie jest tendencją czy korelacją. To dogmaty, wsparte wpływem morza, któremu nie można ufać, rządzone przez gwiazdy, zdominowane w centrum przez miecz, który jest niczym bez ofiary, w którą się wcina. Oto miłość Boga. On pokaże wam więcej. Jest drapieżny, ale jednocześnie podporządkowany woli krytycznych zbiorów. To scenariusz, w którym jedno staje się tym, czym on jest, w formie męskiej i żeńskiej, magiczny hermafrodyta. Zaznaczcie normy przemocy, a on ledwie się wyróżni, zawieszony jak i teraz na traktatach spisanych pomiędzy duchami pierwotnymi. Powinno się to postrzegać jako okazję, a nie coś nudnego, choć niektórzy poddadzą się, gdyż łatwiej jest całować kochanka, niż stać się kochankiem. Niższe regiony pełne są tych dusz; jaskinie płytkich skarbów, spotykających się, by zeznawać na mocy przedłużenia - miłość zaś zaspokaja jedynie wielki (niepoliczalny) wysiłek.' Kazanie kończy się słowem ALMSIVI. de:36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Fünfunddreißig en:36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 35 fr:36 Leçons de Vivec, 35e Sermon ru:36 Уроков Вивека, Проповедь 35 Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki Kategoria:36 Lekcji Viveka